Schocker
by Toluene le magicien
Summary: Schocker est en marche, armée de l'enfer, ses ténèbres s'étendent au-dessus de nous.


**Chapitre premier :  
****Mémoires mortes**

* * *

Souichi raclait le sol. Il le raclait depuis un moment. Il passait autant de temps dans le jardin que Tachibana dans le garage, à bricoler ses motos. Ce n'est pas qu'il avait spécialement la main verte mais il aimait bien ça. La terre, le soleil, le vent, il aimait bien ça. Ça lui permettait de s'échapper, de s'oublier. Alors aujourd'hui il avait passé une bonne partie de l'après-midi à bécher. Il faut bien retourner la terre avant de planter. Ce n'était surement pas la peine de le faire aussi longtemps. Mais bon, il en avait envie et ça lui faisait plaisir. Il avait l'impression d'être utile à Monsieur Tachibana. Ça faisait un petit moment qu'il vivait chez Tobei Tachibana et sa fille adoptive, Mary-sue. Depuis que Tachibana l'avait retrouvé inconscient sur ce rivage. Depuis qu'il s'était réveillé totalement amnésique et que l'administration n'avait retrouvé aucune trace de lui.

_ Souichi, Tu as ramassé les navets ? La voix qui lui demandait ça sortait d'un garage à la porte grande ouverte.  
Le jardinier lâcha sa bèche et enleva ses gants. Il prit le panier où les navets attendaient.  
_ Plus qu'à les nettoyer. Dit fièrement Souichi en amenant le panier de légumes à Tachibana.  
Le mécanicien leva son visage plein de rides et de cambouis. En voyant ce que contenait le panier il se dit que son jeune protégé n'avait décidément aucun talent de jardinier.  
_ Pose les dans un coin et viens plutôt voir ça.  
_ C'est une belle machine. Fit le jardinier en s'approchant de la moto que Tachibana venait de bricoler.  
_ Une Yamaha YZF-R125. Je viens de la customiser, elle est pour toi mon garçon.  
_ Pour moi ? Non. C'est trop. Je ne peux pas accepter. Et de toute façon je n'ai même pas de permis.  
_ Et pourquoi pas ? D'après ce que j'ai vu tu n'es pas manchot avec un guidon. Tu t'entraineras dessus avant de passer ton permis.

Un bruit de clochette les interrompit. C'était le carillon fixé au portique. Le jeune homme laissa Tachibana pour aller voir qui c'était. Mary-Sue venait de rentrer. La jeune fille en uniforme de lycéenne traversa l'allée ensoleillée comme une légère bourrasque de vent. Souichi s'avança pour lui dire bonjour.  
_ Hé, ne m'approche pas ! Tu es couvert de terre. Lui envoya-t-elle en riant.  
Le garçon crasseux aux cheveux mi- longs et châtains la regarda s'éloigner dans sa marinière et sa jupe plissée. Il souriait sous le doux soleil du soir. Tachibana sortit du garage en s'essuyant les mains.  
_ Dis-moi. Il n'y a toujours aucun souvenir qui t'est revenu? Ton ancien nom par exemple? Lui demanda-t-il.  
_ Non… Rien. Répondit Souichi en détournant ses yeux du visage ferme et confiant de son bienfaiteur.  
_ Ça viendra.

* * *

En même temps que la nuit s'était abattue, trois hommes se mirent à hanter la ville. Ils avançaient fièrement au milieu du béton avant de s'arrêter sur un trottoir comme pour en prendre possession. Leurs vêtements étaient urbains et ordinaires, à l'exception de leur grosse boucle de ceinture en acier sur laquelle était gravé un condor qui déployait ses serres sur le monde. Yuto marchait sous les réverbères. Sa tête était baissée et le col de son uniforme de lycéen remonté. Il s'approcha des trois hommes. Il fixa, impressionné et fasciné, les condors aux serres déployées et leurs reflets d'acier. La transaction fut rapide, il posa ses yeux aussi mornes et sombres que son uniforme sur la clé USB que lui avait remis l'un des trois. Soudain, le son d'une sirène lui fit relever la tête. Il détala, la peur au ventre. Les trois hommes, eux, n'avaient pas peur. Quand les voitures les encerclèrent et que les policiers en sortirent ils posèrent crânement les mains sur leur ceinture. Ils regardaient les pistolets qui les tenaient en joue comme pour s'en moquer. L'inspectrice Daimon ordonna qu'on leur passe les menottes. Les trois hommes lancèrent un rire narquois à l'officier de police en tailleur marron et aux fins cheveux bruns coupés en carré plongeant.  
_ Tu ne sais pas à qui tu as à faire ma grande. Dans dix minutes on sera de nouveau dehors.  
_ Embarquez-moi ça. Ordonna-t-elle en se disant que, décidément, tous les petits criminels étaient arrogants.

Yuto s'arrêta de courir mais la peur ne le quittait pas. Il regarda à droite, à gauche, on ne l'avait pas suivi. Il se trouva un coin calme pour s'y recroqueviller mais ne parvenait toujours pas à trouver le calme. Il conservait précieusement la clé USB qu'il venait d'acquérir. Il ne pouvait plus attendre. Il s'entailla le bras, profondément. Puis il enfonça la clé USB sous la peau. Sous la pâle lumière de la lune, les yeux de Yuto se remplirent d'images oubliées alors que la chair et le sang imbibaient le connecteur de la clé. Il était maintenant si apaisé qu'il ne prêtait pas attention au sang qui coulait sur le noir de son uniforme. Il n'avait plus besoin de fuir.

_ Mais où sont-ils ? Demanda Rinko Daimon en passant devant la cellule où devaient se trouver les trois suspects qu'elle venait d'interpellé.  
_ On vient de les relâcher inspecteur. Le commissaire a annulé leur garde à vue. Lui répondit un policier.  
_ Quoi ?  
_ Holà inspecteur. J'ai rien à voir avec ça, moi. Allez régler ça avec le commissaire.

Les talons de Rinko résonnèrent violemment dans les couloirs du commissariat. Elle fonçait vers le bureau du commissaire. Elle claqua la porte et posa ses mains sur le bureau de son supérieur.  
_ Pourquoi les avoir relâchés ?  
Face à elle le fonctionnaire d'une cinquantaine d'années restait impassible. Il ne leva même pas le visage des feuilles qu'il était en train de parcourir.  
_ Il n'y avait rien dans votre dossier inspecteur.  
_ Vous plaisantez ? Ça fait des semaines que j'enquête sur ce gang.  
Cette fois il leva la tête pour lui répondre. il ôta ses lunettes et posa ses petits yeux sévères sur elle.  
_ Je viens de vous dire qu'il n'y avait rien dans votre dossier. Alors sortez de mon bureau si vous ne voulez pas une mise à pied.  
Elle n'insista pas. Une fois sa colère passé elle s'assit devant son ordinateur et chercha les fichiers des trois suspects en question. Plus rien. Ils n'avaient pas seulement été libérer, toute trace de leur passage ici avait disparu. Elle repensa à ce que l'un d'eux lui avait dit pendant l'arrestation.

Le commissaire avait fini son service. Il gara sa voiture le long du trottoir. Un homme l'attendait devant chez lui. Il était grand et avait les mains dans les poches. Il portait un survêtement, un blouson et un jean délavé. Un condor était gravé sur la boucle de sa ceinture. La nuit et la capuche de son survêtement empêchaient de voir son visage. Le commissaire sortit de sa voiture et s'approcha de lui.  
_ Schocker est content de vous. Dit l'inconnu d'une voix inhumaine.  
_ Merci monsieur Kumo.  
Le fonctionnaire de police baissa respectueusement la tête puis il retourna à son foyer.

* * *

_ Au revoir.  
Mary-sue disait cela en sautant la marche du palier. Après quoi elle poussa ses cheveux derrière les oreilles. Elle était prête pour sa journée de cours et venait d'avaler son petit-déjeuner. Elle coupa son élan en voyant le panier qui était à côté de la porte du garage. Elle sourit en se disant que ce gros bêta de Souichi avait oublié ses navets et qu'ils avaient passé toute la nuit dehors. Elle se baissa pour ramasser le panier. Une sauterelle s'était posé dessus. En voyant les yeux de l'animal le sourire de la fille s'évanouit. Dans la brume du matin le cauchemar se réveilla. Des yeux d'insectes. Souvent on ne se rappelle pas de ses cauchemars. Mary Sue ne se rappelait plus de ce cauchemar. Pourtant elle le faisait souvent. Il avait l'air si réel. Mais d'habitude les lueurs de l'aube l'enterraient dans son cerveau. Un masque avec des yeux d'insectes. Elle quitta le regard de la sauterelle et fonça à toute allure vers son lycée.

La main de Souichi se posa sur la porte embuée de la douche. L'eau coulait le long de ses membres fins, le long de sa peau nue et lisse. Les mots de Tachibana se répétaient dans sa tête. Il essuya le savon sur son ventre. La marque de condor qui était gravé dessus, plus profonde qu'un tatouage, commençait à lui faire un peu mal. Ces derniers temps des bribes de souvenirs, des noms, commençaient à lui revenir. Il n'a pas osé le dire à Tachibana. La marque du condor était barrée de cicatrices. Comme si on avait essayé de l'arracher en même temps que la peau. Il passa sa main sous son ventre, et toucha un objet ovale. L'appareil ressemblait à une boucle de ceinture Il ne pouvait pas l'enlever. Il avait déjà essayé mais sous l'ovale de métal les fils électriques et sa chair avaient été affreusement entremêlés. L'appareil faisait partie de son corps. Il repensait aux mots de Tachibana mais n'était plus très sûr de vouloir se souvenir.

* * *

_ T'es encore là-dessus Natsuki ?  
La salle de classe était partiellement vide. Natsuki était assise à sa table. Elle faisait défiler les pages web sur son téléphone garni de straps. Absorbée, elle ne leva pas son visage pour regarder le garçon qui l'interrogeait.  
_ Bien sûr. C'est les meilleures infos du net.  
_ T'es sérieuse ? C'est un site de fanfictions je te rappelle.  
_ Les fanfictions sont sincères et désintéressés. Elles racontent des choses vraies, et je ne parle même pas de tous ce qu'on peut apprendre dans les forums.  
_ T'es vraiment perché ma fille. C'est pour ça que j'aime passer mes pauses avec toi. Alors, quoi de neuf ? Dit-il en se moquant d'elle tout en jouant avec une balle de tennis qu'il lançait vers le plafond.  
_ Ils parlent de la Mémoire.  
_ Un truc pour se souvenir des cours ?  
_ Non, c'est la nouvelle drogue de Schocker. Ils la font circuler dans la rue. Je crois qu'elle te permet de te rappeler de souvenirs magnifiques que tu avais oubliés, mais ce n'est pas très clair… Répondit-elle, concentrée sur son écran.  
_ Schocker n'est qu'une légende urbaine. Pourquoi pas Kamen Rider tant qu'on y est ?  
_ Ne te moque pas de Kamen Rider. Il est le seul à pouvoir nous défendre contre Schocker. Dit Natsuki, cette fois elle lui avait répondu en le regardant  
_ C'est ça. Un type avec un masque d'insecte va nous défendre. Si Schocker se pointe je leur éclate la tête contre le trottoir. Achevât-il d'un air bravache.

Mary-Sue était assise à la table d'à côté. Elle buvait une brique de jus de fruit en regardant par la fenêtre. Mais la conversation entre Natsuki et Yusuke avait attiré son attention. Tout le monde rentra dans la salle. Les cours allaient reprendre. Mary-Sue s'adressa discrètement à Natsuki.  
_ Ca ressemble à quoi exactement ?  
_ Quoi ?  
_ Ce truc, pour se souvenir. Insista Mary Sue en se disant qu'elle devrait avoir l'habitude du caractère lunaire de Natsuki.  
_ Une clé USB que tu branches dans ton corps.  
Mary-Sue était perplexe elle ne devrait peut-être pas prêter trop d'attention à ces délires. La routine de la journée se poursuivait. Mary-Sue regarda derrière elle. A la dernière table, coincé entre deux murs, le regard de Yuto dérivait, presque éteint. Une goutte de sang coulait à la commissure de ses lèvres. Un objet tomba de sa poche. C'était une clé USB taché de sang. Il sentit qu'il était observé et revint à lui. Il ramassa la clé l'air de rien.

* * *

Souichi avait passé des heures sur sa moto, à regarder la route défiler sous ses roues et à sentir le vent autour de lui. Tachibana avait customisé la machine. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il avait changé mais Souichi sentait bien qu'elle avait quelque chose de spécial. Il ne pouvait pas dire quoi mais, étrangement, il le sentait. Sur le chemin du retour il décida d'aller chercher Mary-Sue. Ses cours devaient bientôt être finis.

Yuto était nerveux, mais pas parce qu'il avait remarqué que Mary-Sue l'observait. Non. Il avait autre chose. Mary-Sue le regardait s'éloigner au milieu des autres élèves. Elle savait qu'il n'habitait pas dans la direction où il allait, ce qui attisait d'autant plus sa curiosité. Elle le suivit.  
_ Tu viens faire un tour avec moi ma jolie ?  
C'était Yusuke. Il avait dit cela tout en passant son bras autour du cou de la jeune fille.  
_ Depuis quand est-ce que tu es aussi lourd ?  
Mary-Sue connaissait Yusuke et Yuto depuis toujours. Mais ces derniers temps Yusuke avait changé. Il avait été impliqué dans toutes les bagarres des environs, pas du tout le genre du Yusuke avec lequel elle jouait quand elle était petite. Elle ne les reconnaissait plus, lui et Yuto qui se comportait de plus en plus bizarrement. Elle avait l'impression de les avoir perdus.  
_Il y a un problème ?  
C'était Souichi. Il attendait à côté de sa moto et avait vu la scène. Il avait aussitôt enlevé son casque et s'était interposé entre Mary-Sue et ce mec un peu trop entreprenant à son gout.  
_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux toi ? Et t'es qui d'abord ? Envoya le lycéen tout en fixant le motard d'un air arrogant.  
Mary-Sue les calma et tenta d'expliquer pourquoi elle suivait Yuto.

_ J'en reviens pas que tu puisses croire aux délires de Natsuki. Et quand bien même ce serait vrai, je ne vois pas du tout Yuto se droguer, je le connais. Dit Yusuke, sûr de lui.  
_ Ah oui ? Tu le connais ? Et c'était quand la dernière fois que tu lui as parlé ? Lui renvoya-t-elle.

Les deux garçons n'eurent pas le temps de lui répondre. Elle était déjà dans la rue où avait disparu celui qu'elle voulait prendre en filature. Où bout de cette rue se trouvait un ancien centre commercial. Cela faisait maintenant un moment que le bâtiment et son parking étaient laissés à l'abandon. Sur le parking, Yuto parlait avec trois hommes. Un autre, grand et la tête cachée par une capuche, était placée un peu en retrait et les observait. Mary-Sue regardait tout ce petit monde du coin de la rue. Les deux garçons l'avaient rejoint.  
_ Tu vois Yusuke ? J'avais raison de m'inquiéter. Ce sont surement des… Hé mais tu fais quoi ?  
Yusuke s'avançait vers le petit groupe comme si de rien n'était  
_ Ho, Yuto. Il se passe quoi ici ? C'est qui ces mecs ? Ils ont une sale gueule. Beugla-t-il.  
Les trois qui parlaient avec Yuto l'entourèrent.  
_ Tu ferais mieux de partir d'ici petit con. Il va t'arriver des problèmes. Dit l'un d'eux sur un ton agressif.  
_ C'est vous trois qui feriez mieux de partir. C'est mon territoire. Vous n'êtes pas au courant ?  
Juste après que Yusuke ait dit ça Mary-Sue lui agrippa le bras.  
_ Mais qu'est qui te prend de les provoquer comme ? Tu veux te faire démolir ?

Le quatrième homme s'approcha d'eux. Son pas était lent et étrangement lourd. Yusuke continua sa provocation de plus belle.  
_ Tiens voilà le grand débile à capuche. T'as remarqué qu'il ne pleut pas ?  
En guise de réponse le jeune effronté reçut un coup de poing si fort qu'il fut projeté au sol. Celui qui avait frappé agrippa Mary-Sue et découvrit sa tête. Son visage n'était pas humain. Il avait les yeux et la bouche d'une araignée. Mary-Sue cria.

Yuto, qui jusque-là était resté impassible, tenta de calmer la brute.  
_ Non. S'il vous plait Kumo. Ne leur faites pas de mal. Supplia-t-il.  
_ Ne te fatigue pas. Tu sais bien qu'on ne peut pas arrêter un kaïjin. Lui dit l'un des sbires de Kumo, un rictus satisfait sur les lèvres, en le retenant par l'épaule.  
Souichi aussi voulait intervenir mais il le vit, le symbole sur la ceinture des trois hommes et du monstre, ce passé oublié qui revenait le hanter, Schocker. Six pattes d'araignées se déployèrent dans le dos de Kumo.

Caché dans l'ombre d'un bâtiment monolithique et gris, Tachibana observait la scène. Le kaïjin rapprocha sa bouche de Mary-sue. Sa main descendit doucement le visage de la jeune fille pour venir serrer sa gorge. Les six pattes, longues et squelettiques, de l'homme-araignée parcouraient avidement le corps de sa victime.  
_ Tu vas connaître ce qu'est un kaïjin, un être évolué, supérieur, un prince du monde. Et je ferais de toi ma princesse. Susurrait le monstre entre les mèches de cheveux de la jeune femme.

Souichi ne pouvait plus s'enfuir. Il courut vers le monstre en hurlant mais un des hommes l'arrêta et le jeta au sol. Puis il le souleva par le col. En faisant ça il vit sous le T-shirt de Souichi. Il vit le condor sur sa peau et l'étrange appareil sous son ventre. Kumo aussi les vit.

Souichi tentait de se dégager. Toujours caché, Tachibana le fixait. Il sentit que le vent se levait et remonta le col de son long imperméable. Au milieu des cris de Mary-Sue, la ceinture liée au corps de l'amnésique s'ébranla et émit des bruits et des paroles électroniques. : « Redémarrage… Ganbaride système OK … Corps cyborg, maitre primaire OK … Esprit humain, esclave primaire OK… »  
_ Il a… Un driver ? S'étonna Kumo. Le kaïjin était tellement surpris qu'il relâcha sa proie.  
Souichi parvint à se débarrasser de l'homme qui l'agrippait. Sa ceinture résonnait dans le vent. Instinctivement, Il bougea ses mains pour canaliser l'aura qui émanait désormais de lui et prononça l'incantation du changement.  
_ Henshin !  
Dans une tornade son corps fut entièrement recomposé, réécrit. Autour de sa ceinture ses membres étaient noir et or. Sur sa tête, deux cornes dorées et deux grands yeux rouges ornaient un masque d'insecte.  
_Tu es… Kamen Rider ? Balbutia Mary Sue en essayant de se relever. Ses mèches de cheveux lui masquaient partiellement la vue.  
_ Comment as-tu obtenu ce Driver ? Dis-moi ton nom ! Grogna Kumo en s'approchant de l'être aux yeux d'insecte.  
Tous Les muscles du kaïjin étaient tendus à l'extrême. Pour la première fois Souichi osa prononcer son ancien nom.  
_ Agito.


End file.
